1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detaching apparatuses, and more particularly to a detaching apparatus for a connector.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, a greater number of small-sized connectors are being used in electronic devices. However, detaching a connector from a mating connector of an electronic device by hand can be difficult and inconvenient because of limited or cramped operating space, and the connector or a wire connected with the connector is easily loosened or broken when drawing the connector out from the electronic device.
What is needed, therefore, is a detaching apparatus which can be operated to safely and easily detach a connector from a mating connector of an electronic device.